Returning Baby
by Tazflyer
Summary: What ever happened that cute little fuzz bomb? Well R&R to find out


_Hello People This is my first Mighty Duck Fan-Fic this came to me when I was watching bringing down baby. I mean what ever happened to the crystal egg. _

_**Disclaimer: Mighty Ducks is owned by Buena Vista and The Disney Corporation. The only thing I own is my ideas. **_

**Returning Baby**

It was a couple months after Draganus was defeated and the world was safe from the saurian war fleet. They also had won the Stanley Cup in 3 out of the 4 games, so life was pretty good for a while. That is until the post season boredom set in. Everyone was stuck in the pond that day because it was raining cats and dogs, well almost everyone Nosedive was out at the mall when it started raining.

" I hope Nosedive comes back soon it's getting pretty bad out there." said Wildwing

" I wouldn't worry about him.' said Mallory "He's probably too busy comic hunting with Thrash and Mookie or discovering a new slimy creation to annoy us with."

Just then Nosedive comes in to the rec room soaked from head to toe.

"Nice Weather we're having, huh?" he said

"Whoa what happened to you?" Mallory asked

" I got slammed by rain on the way back. I was just about to get on the duck cycle when some body hydroplaned on the road nearly taking me and the cycle out, luckily I only got soaked."

"Well go and change out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold." said Wildwing

"Ok I'll be back"

Nosedive headed to his room when the hallway started to spin.

'what the heck?!' he thought

'_Help me find him.' _a voice said

" Find who" he said out loud

'_My baby' _the voice said

"Baby ?!, what are you talking about?"

'_He was attached to a metal object I tried to catch it but it disappeared.'_

"Metal object, I don't understand."

As the psychic connection got stronger Nosedive's vision started blurring as he slumped against the wall to support himself.

"Stop it, you're making me dizzy."

'_But I need you help'_

"Making me sick is not helping you at all, I mean I'm not psychic you know please stop."

'_Will you help me find my Baby?' _

"Yes I will now please… stop." he manage to get out just before he collapsed.

In the Rec room Wildwings com went off. "Wildwing come to the infirmary it's Nosedive." said Tanya

Without a second to spare Wildwing rushed off to the infirmary to see what happened to his brother between the Rec to his room.

In the infirmary Duke was helping Tanya check over their younger teammate.

"Tanya, What do you think happened ?"

"I don't know, I mean it couldn't have been a saurian attack Drake 1 would of picked up on it."

" Is he alright?" asked Wildwing as he rushed in and went to Nosedive's side

"According to my scanners he's just fine." said Tanya

"But what made him pass out." said Mallory as she entered the room

" Well he did almost get into that accident on the way back to the pond." said Wildwing

" Whoa, Whoa wait what accident?" asked Duke

" A car hydroplaned and swerved nearly hitting Nosedive." explained Wildwing

" Wow, I guess the shock of that finally hit him." Said Tanya

Just then Nosedive woke up with a start.

" Whoa Nosedive easy, you ok baby bro?"

After taking a few deep breaths Nosedive looked around to see the worried faces of his teammates including his brother.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure, Tanya and Duke found you passed out in the hallway?" Grin said

"Yeah, I'm sure." Nosedive was just about to get off the bio-bed when Tanya stopped him.

"Tanya I said I was fine." Nosedive said annoyed

"I just want to be sure, we know how you are."

" I just need some breathing room, if that's ok."

"She's just trying to help nosedive take it easy." said Duke

Nosedive sat back down as Tanya was about to scan Nosedive when Drake 1's alarm goes off.

'Good timing lizard lips.' Nosedive thought

"Let's rock ducks" Wildwing said "And Nosedive you come right back to the infirmary when we get back."

'Doh' he thought "alright"

And with that the ducks left to stop Draganus.

When they arrived Siege, Chameleon and Wraith were working on a telekinetic amplifying device.

" With this this device I will be able to amplify my hypnotic abilities and make all the humans on earth grovel at our feet.

"Is it me or are these guys getting lamer?" said Nosedive

" It ain't you kid." said Duke

"Let get in there and stop them." said Wildwing

With puck launchers at the ready they sprang up intending to stop the saurians from finishing their machine.

"Hold it right there Creep-a-Saur." said Nosedive

"Keep them distracted I finish the device." said Siege

Wraith and Chameleon attacked the ducks while Siege finished the telekinetic amplification device. The ducks scattered to take different vantage point to try and get a clear shot of the device before siege completed it, unfortunately he finished it and tossed it to Wraith.

"I summon the saurian dark forces to power this device."

"Not so fast Scales-for-brains" said Nosedive

Wraith turned around and activated the T.A.D with in a few seconds Nosedive dropped to the floor holding is head.

"Lord Draganus will be pleased to have a duck on his side." said Wraith

"I… don't … Think so." Nosedive strained. He raised his puck blaster and shot the device out of Wraith's hands.

The rest of the ducks finished off Siege and Chameleon and they disappeared.

"Oooh I know Lord Draganus is not going to be pleased about this." Wraith said as he teleported away.

Nosedive lowered his puck launcher breathing heavily as he staggered over towards his team.

"Looks like we took care of that little problem." said Mallory

" Yeah, now we need to get back to the pond to check Nosedive out." said Duke

"Speaking of which where is he?" said Grin

The Ducks scan the area until they see him on the ground leaning up against the wall.

" Oh no, Nosedive!" Exclaimed Wildwing

The ducks ran over to him as Tanya activated the scanner on her Omni-tool.

" He's unconscious but he's alright."

"Good let's get him back to the pond." said Wildwing

Wildwing picked him up and carried him to the Migrator.

Back at the pond in the infirmary Nosedive was lying alone with neural monitors on his head.

**Flashback**

"_I would like to monitor Nosedive's brain activity until I'm able to figure out what that machine that the saurians were building was actually used for and how it works" said Tanya_

" _If you want Wildwing I look after him while you get some rest." said Grin _

"_Thanks big guy." Wildwing yawned "But call me if he so much as twitches."_

"_Ok."_

"_And I will keep studying the device." said Tanya_

**End Flashback**

With the monitors all keeping nosedive's condition under close watch Grin takes this chance to lightly meditate on the current situation while Tanya has taken apart the machine and studying its components. Meanwhile in Nosedive's mind the voice the voice that put him in the infirmary the first time has come back.

'_I hope that I didn't cause you that much pain from our first encounter'_

'_It's ok, you were worried about you're baby. What does you're baby look like, that way I can be on the look out_.'

'_Well he looks like…_' just then a massive high pitched noise passed through the connection and Nosedive's mind leaving him crying out in pain.

"Little friend, what's wrong?" said Grin as Tanya drops a piece of the device, looks at the monitor and calls the rest of the ducks into the infirmary.

"What's wrong?" said Wildwing

"I have no idea he was quiet then he just started screaming." said Tanya

"Look at those wave patterns, their off the charts." said Duke

"It must be the device, it may have an effect on his brain."

Just as Tanya was about to give Nosedive a sedative when he shot up.

"Baby!!"

"What did you say?" Wildwing said

"Huh?, What happened?"

"Nosedive, do you remember anything from today?" asked Grin

" Yeah, went to the mall, got some comics from Thrash and Mookie, on the way back a car almost hit me, heard a voice, blacked out, went to fight the saurians and got hit by some weird ray thing, and blacked out again."

"What do you mean you heard voices." said Mallory

"On my way to my room I heard some woman's voice got into my head, she asked me to help her find her baby."

" Her baby?" Wildwing asked

"Yeah s said he got attached to some metal thing and disappeared."

"That's strange." said Duke

Just then Phil came in. " Hey boobies I came to remind you about your game with the San Pedro Ravens tonight."

"Oh shoot, the game." said Mallory

" Dive you think you're up for it?" asked Wing

"Yeah let's rock"

Later that night curing the game Nosedive had the puck and was heading towards the goal as he took the shot the voice came back.

'_Nosedive, can you hear me?'_

'_Not now I'm in the middle of the game. I know I promised to help but you've gotta be patience. I don't even know what you baby looks like.'_

'_You've already met him.'_

'_I did?"_

'_You have.'_

'_Wait that metal thing, I know what it was. That means baby is your __**Baby**__'_

'_Yes'_

'_Oh, I know where he is, he's in our freezer. I'll get him to you after the game.'_

'_Where do you want to meet?'_

"_In the open field in Anaheim Park.'_

'_Thank you, Nosedive'_

"Nosedive look out!" shouted Duke

But before he could react the left defensemen checked him badly into the boards knocking the wind out of him.

"Ouch that's gotta hurt, hope he can still stand after that." said the announcer

The ref blew the whistle to let his teammates skate over to see if he's alright.

"Dive, you ok baby bro?"

"Yeah, I just got the wind knocked out of me."

"You think you can finish the game?" asked Tanya

"Yeah, I can do it."

"Ok, Shake it off kid." said Duke patting him on the back

After winning the game they headed for the locker room and Wildwing asked Nosedive what happened .

" The voice came back just as I took the shot, she's baby's mom."

"Baby? Are you serious?" said Mallory

"Yep. She's been looking for him for months."

"Where is she?" said Tanya

" I told her to meet me in Anaheim Park."

"We'll go with you to make sure nothing happens." said Wildwing

"Ok, well let go get baby."

The ducks went to the freezer and retrieved the crystal egg and headed out to the park. In the Migrator the egg had hatched in Nosedive's hands.

"Hey buddy, long time no see."

Baby cooed as he remembered Nosedive's touch as he turned he saw the console and tried to get at it but Nosedive was well prepared as he grabbed the scruff of baby's neck and placed a short leash on him.

"Not this time kiddo."

They arrived at the park and headed towards the field as they got there they saw a woman stand there waiting for them.

" Is that her?" said Mallory

"I guess so."

'_My son.' _she said telepathically

Wildwing walked forward to greet the woman , Baby started growling as Nosedive looked down at him.

"Baby what's up, this is your mom."

As he walked up a voice shot through his mind.

'_Stop that's not baby's mother, I am' _

'_Where are you?' _

'_I'm entering the atmosphere now, I will be there shortly.'_

"Nosedive is everything ok?" Wildwing asked

" No, this is not baby's mom."

'_What do you mean? I am his mother.'_

"Really what was he attached to before he vanished?"

"Dive I don't see the point in this…"

"Just trust me bro."

"So what was it?"

' _That's easy, it was a space probe.'_

Nosedive pulled out his puck launcher and fired on her.

"Yeow, watch it ya feather brain." She said in a different voice

"Nice try Chameleon, but not good enough."

"How'd you know it was Chameleon?" asked Duke

"Easy, when baby's mom contacted me the first time she told me that the egg got attached to a 'metal thing' meaning that she didn't know what a space probe was and when she contacted me during the game I didn't tell her what it was, so how did she know that it was a space probe…"

"Unless she was actually Chameleon in disguise." finished Wildwing

"You meathead I knew you would mess this up." said Siege

"Well, we can still capture the creature to use some other time." said Wraith

Before they could even launch an attack the other ducks aimed their weapons at them.

"You were saying?" said Mallory

"Or we can just…Run For It !!" said Chameleon

And with that the Saurians teleported away.

"They _really_ need to stop telling us their plans." said Nosedive

Just then a bright light shone down where the ducks were and a woman appeared.

"That must be Baby's mom." said Tanya

Baby recognized the woman and reached out for her. Nosedive took of the leash and let Baby run over to her. The woman picked him up and looked at the ducks.

'Thank You for helping my find him.'

"No Prob, anytime." said Nosedive

Nosedive walked up to them and petted Baby on the head.

"Bye lil' bud it was nice seeing you again."

Baby cooed at him as the light lifted him and his mother back into the air.

The other ducks walked up as the light disappeared taking baby and his mom with him.

"Come on guys lets go home." Nosedive sighed

Back at the pond Wildwing went to Nosedive's room to find he wasn't there, he checked all the usual places around the pond until he finally went the roof to find him sitting in the slight breeze looking at the stars.

"Thinking about Baby?"

"Yeah, he and his mom must be back on their world right know."

"How's your head?"

"All's quiet, no one up there but me."

"Good, Are you sure your ok ?"

"Yeah, I'm Ok."

"Well we're about to watch a movie, Wanna join us?"

"Ok, I'll be right down."

When Wildwing went inside Nosedive looked to the sky one last time and saw a shining star.

"Ok your right, I'm not totally fine, But I will be."

Sorry it was a little long but it's kinda hard typing a story with out writing it down first. Ya'll know what to do but be kind.


End file.
